Growing up as a Little Wolf
by Thatcutewriterchick
Summary: This story will consist of a lot of cute and fluffy one-shots showing the childhood of Serenity Snape Black. Updated at random. Will take prompts and any ideas and suggestions are welcome. Won't make sense if you aren't reading Serenity Black-Little Wolf.
1. Chapter 1

Severus had bought Serenity to Malfoy Manor as he typically did, Mrs. Malfoy was very pregnant and she was always more than willing to watch Serenity for practice. Regulus was there today, he had never taken particular interest in Serenity but today Serenity hadn't left him alone. She kept crawling over to him desperate for attention, much like her father if the world wasn't paying attention to her she wasn't pleased.

"What do you want child?" Regulus sighed lifting her off the floor onto his lap. Severus watched them carefully, he was paranoid that one day Regulus would recognize her as Sirius' daughter and then him and Dumbledore's plan to keep her safe would go to hell.

Serenity didn't answer him she just pouted at him. "Mean boy!" She squealed. Regulus laughed at this. He tickled Serenity and she squealed her laughs echoed through the house.

At this moment Bellatrix entered through the fireplace with a flash of green flames. She was holding a beautifully wrapped box.

"I got Serenity something!" She announced and Serenity tried to break free of Regulus arms to rush to Bellatrix. Regulus placed her on the floor and Serenity waddled in the direction of Bellatrix who had crouched down handing the parcel to Serenity. Bellatrix's adoration of Serenity was something very out of character for her, Severus asked Narcissa about it one day. She told him it was because Bellatrix couldn't have a daughter of her own. Severus asked what she thought about Serenity being half-blood. Narcissa said that if Serenity hadn't killed her mother coming out of her or if she wasn't so cute she probably wouldn't like her at all. This scared Severus but he just nodded.

"Gimme!" Serenity demand and Severus scolded her for being rude and not saying thank you. "Thanks, Bella!" Serenity added ripping open the present.

"Don't make her apologize, Severus, it's good she knows what she wants," Bellatrix said ruffling Serenity's curls. Severus went to argue but Serenity's cries of excitement cut him off. Severus looked at the present and paled.

"You got her a broom?"

"Relax Sev," Severus flinched at the nickname, it was something only Lily called him. It was uncomfortable to hear it from Bellatrix's mouth. "It only goes a foot off the ground. She probably won't fall off and die."

Regulus got off the couch and sat on the floor next to Serenity, directing her on how to mount the broom properly. "You'll wanna hold on tight okay, now just kick up- yeah just like that." Serenity kicked off the ground and hovered a foot above the ground. Everyone clapped. Serenity zoomed around in circles around the drawing room.

"Don't crash into anything," Narcissa warned.

"She's a good flyer, perhaps she'll be a little quidditch star," Regulus chuckled ducking as Serenity nearly crashed into him. "Course you aren't supposed to crash into anyone Renny." Bellatrix laughed at this.

"I mean you can, s'long as they're the ones who fall and you don't. Maybe she'll be a beater, you were a beater right Reg?" Bellatrix asked and Regulus looked rather put off.

"I was a seeker, you're thinking of Sirius." Severus twitched at this. Bellatrix said something under her breath about Sirius being a blood traitor. "Besides I'll bet you she's a seeker." As he said this Regulus grabbed his wand a sent an apple flying across the room. Serenity zoomed towards it.

"Regulus!" Narcissa scolded as Serenity did, in fact, catch the apple, after knocking over a lamp and falling to the floor.

"Sorry Cissa. Reparo!" Regulus repaired the lamp and laughed as Serenity munched on the apple still clutching her broom. "Serenity, are you gonna be a Slytherin seeker?" Serenity looked confused by the term but nodded just the same. Regulus sent more objects flying around the room much to Narcissa's dismay but they all laughed as Serenity flew after them. Severus was slightly jealous as he watched Regulus interact with Serenity, he was just as much her uncle as Severus was. Technically more if you considered the fact that Severus was only Olivia's half-brother and Regulus was Sirius' full brother.

"Okay. Renny want some lunch?" Narcissa asked in a desperate attempt to get Serenity to stop knocking things over. Serenity agreed as she climbed off her broom, Narcissa lifted her up carrying her to the kitchen. Bellatrix and Regulus argued over what position Serenity would play in Quidditch. Severus just took a sip of butterbeer and decided he should take Serenity to see Dumbledore more often.

 **I was gonna upload this tomorrow but, I decided to just upload this tonight instead. Lots of cute fluff. I always regret not showing more of Serenity's childhood. I thought this was a cute story story and plus I love the idea of Regulus and Serenity bonding even though he doesn't yet know she's his niece. Anyway please review me with more ideas!**


	2. Familiar Gray Eyes

Serenity was in her playpen throwing blocks against the door when Regulus strolled into Malfoy Manor, he looked troubled, he offered a smile to Serenity and a sleeping Draco. "Reggie!" Serenity called out in a squeaky voice. Regulus smiled wistfully as he crouched down in front of her.

"Hey kid, you know the only person I let call me that is my brother." Regulus teased.

Serenity frowned as she tried to escape the playpen. With a sigh Regulus lifted her, placing her on his hip. "Brotha." Serenity said tasting the word in her mouth.

Regulus scanned the room for his cousin but found that Draco and Serenity had been left in the care of Dobby (who was in the kitchen making dinner). Serenity tugged on Regulus' hair as he carried her to the couch, placing Serenity in his lap. Regulus played with her hair for a moment to distract himself from the heavyweight of the locket in his pocket. "I need to talk to someone. Can you keep a secret Renny?" Serenity nodded vigorously. "Where's your daddy?" Regulus asked trying to prolong the inevitable. and Serenity frowned for a second and she looked around the room. "Guess he left you with Narcissa."

"Dumelror." Serenity said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Regulus' heart ceased beating for a moment.

"Is you daddy with Dumbledore?" Regulus asked and Serenity placed a finger to her lips, shushing him. "I'll keep your secret if you keep mine," Regulus smiled. Draco was snoring noisily in his bassinet. "If your daddy is with Dumbledore that means he's a good guy," Regulus said thoughtfully but Serenity wasn't paying attention as she attempted to put her foot in her mouth. Regulus smiled at the small child who was blissfully unaware of the war going on outside this very house.

"Serenity, I got assigned to do a very bad thing. Something I can't let happen," Regulus confessed. Serenity just shrugged not understanding what he was talking about. "I'm gonna fix this all, I came to say goodbye to Narcissa and Draco. I went to my brother you know. To talk to him one last time."

"Brotha!" Serenity shouted upon hearing the familiar word.

Regulus swallowed leaning back against the couch cushions. "My brother told me to go away, told me I was dead to him, that if he ever saw me again he'd call the Aurors on me. It's quite ironic actually." Serenity didn't understand these words and was baffled by every word coming out of Regulus' mouth. "I'll be dead soon, so can you respect my last wish Serenity?"

"OK." Serenity agreed.

Regulus smiled at Serenity's innocence. "Promise you won't grow up like these people? Promise you'll be good… be like my brother. I know you don't know him… but he's a good guy. I wish I had listened to him while I still had the chance. But now in my final act, I'm hoping he'll forgive me. Promise me you'll be good, promise you'll never be a Death Eater."

"Pwomise!" Serenity squeaked.

"Regulus, when did you get here? Narcissa asked entering the room, smiling at her younger cousin. Regulus threw caution to the wind, placing Serenity back on the floor and hugging Narcissa tightly. Narcissa blushed hugging back.

"Are you okay? What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to pop in, I- um have something to do but I wanted to see you and Draco while I was in the area." Regulus lied, but Narcissa brought it smiling fondly at him.

"Well, it's good to see you Regulus, I was just heading to Diagon Alley to pick some things up, but I'll see you Sunday," Narcissa said goodbye before disappearing in the fireplace in a flash of green light. Regulus watched his cousin disappear looking sadly at the fireplace for a long moment.

"Okay, I'm gonna leave Serenity, before I lose my nerve," Regulus gave a sardonic laugh. "I'll be dead tomorrow and this won't even matter," Regulus leaned down next to Draco and kissed his forehead. "Good luck cousin," He murmured to the sleeping baby.

Regulus went to put Serenity back in the playpen, he halted when he looked into her gray eyes, they were far more familiar than he had ever realized. They gave him more courage and he took a deep breath as he accepted his fate. "Goodbye Serenity." He whispered kissing her head and setting her down, he gave one last smile before leaving out the front door.

When Severus picked Serenity up that night he wondered where she had learned the word

'dead'

 **CRIES! I'm so sad because while Regulus obviously doesn't know Serenity's his niece she was still the last person he spoke to, other than Kreacher, Ugh I made myself sad. I love Regulus so much I wish he was a bigger character.**

 **So guys! I have an idea! On the main story I do a house cup with Hogwarts houses. On this story I shall do Ilvermorny houses! So leave a review with your house and you'll get five points for your house! Starting next chapter!**

 **Okay so what do you wanna see next? Draco and Serenity? Lester, Serenity and Fenir or Serenity and Severus! Please tell me what you wanna see! I have so many ideas but feel free to send me more! I'll do whatever you want!**


	3. The Bike

_Reviews:_

Hlwing: Thank you! Serenity does have a charm that makes even Bellatrix adore her, I suspect she got that from her dad. I like to show the light and dark in everyone.

Animeislife324: Aw this one will do the same sorry 3

Something526: Thanks for reviewing again! I intend so much more Severus and Serenity bonding in both this and the main story because Serenity is so much like him as well as Sirius!

During the summers Severus and Serenity would live in Cokeworth, Severus' parents had long since moved away. They lived in a small apartment and mostly Serenity would spend a lot of time with Draco. But the Malfoys were away in Russia visiting a former colleague of Lucius, so Severus decided to spend the weekend teaching Serenity how to ride a bike. Serenity looked apprehensively at the contraption in front of her. Severus handed her a helmet, "Put it on." Serenity placed it on her head and frowned when Severus tightened it.

"Daddy, what is this?"

"It's a bike Renny, all muggle kids learn to ride them."

"I'm not a muggle, and Mr. Malfoy says muggles are bad." Serenity said proudly and Severus considered that he should probably not let Serenity spend so much time at the Malfoys. He helped her climb on the bike and laughed as she tried to figure out the pedals. Serenity finally grabbed the handlebars and Severus held the bike as Serenity slowly made her way down the street. She started giggling as she picked up speed.

"Can I let go?" Severus laughed as he began to struggle to keep up. Serenity shouted no but after a moment Severus let her go Serenity went flying down the streets. She squealed with delight and had yet to realize that Severus let her go. She jerked her head back to look at Severus when she realized he wasn't there she panicked and crashed into an unsuspecting mailbox.

"Daddy."She whimpered climbing to her feet, her knees and palms were bleeding. Severus apparated to her and crouched down. He murmured a healing charm and pulled a crying Serenity into a hug. He kissed her forehead and picked a leaf from her hair.

"Serenity, next time just use the breaks okay."

"I don't know what breaks are!" Serenity pouted and Severus just smiled fondly shaking his head. He got Serenity back to her feet and explained the concept of breaks. Serenity apprehensively got back on the bike.

"Ready to go?"

"No. I can't." Serenity moaned and Severus just stared down at her.

"Serenity, there is not a thing you can't do. Do you know what you do when someone tells you, you can't do something?" Severus asked.

"I think Blaise said that you hex them." Serenity said with a nod and Severus chuckled but shook his head.

"You tell them to stuff it and do it." Severus laughed and Serenity beamed giggling. She began pedaling before Severus could grab back onto the bike, she sped down the street narrowly missing a dog and stopped to pet it. Severus watched proudly and from the afterlife so did Lily, Olivia, and James. Although James did protest that Serenity shouldn't call Severus dad, Olivia and Lily smacked him.

 **I love to think that Lily, Olivia and James watch over Harry and Renny in the afterlife... now I kinda wanna do an incident where Harry and Renny bump into each other in public and obviously have no idea who each other is and James just shouts at them from the afterlife and omg I'm doing it. Serenity and Severus bonding though 3**

 **So next chapter? Renny and Harry or Draco's eighth birthday party.**

 **Horned Serpent: 5**

 **Wampus: 5**

 **Pukwudgie:0**

 **Thunderbird:0**


	4. Walburga Black

Serenity always looked like Sirius. Everyone knew that. But when she was younger and dressed in 'boy's clothes' you would've thought her a boy. This never really caused a problem. Everyone who knew Serenity knew who she was.

But one day Severus had to run an errand in Diagon Alley. He brought Serenity along.

Serenity skipped merrily along beside Severus feeling fashionable in her mint green suit and her hair tied up at the nape of her neck in a bun. After a formal dinner party where Draco had to wear a suit Serenity got rather upset she didn't have one. So Narcissa brought her five and she wore one every day of the week. Weekends were reserved for dressing as a princess. Obviously. She had a quidditch play action figure in her hand and was zooming it around pretending it could fly. Severus had to remove the charm that let it fly after Serenity had let it fly off one too many times.

"Daddy! Can we get 'ouse cream?"

"You have to get coconut ice cream," Severus warned. Serenity had often forgotten her dairy allergy and so did the house elves at Hogwarts. They had faced Severus' wrath more than once. Madam Pomfrey had saved Serenity's life about three times now.

"Yay!" Serenity squealed.

Severus smiled at his daughter as he led her into the apothecary. She went running to look at the pretty -and poisonous- flowers but Severus grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Stay here."

"Fine."

Serenity sat on the floor as she played with her action figure, Severus lost himself amongst the herbs.

"Weeee," Serenity squealed swinging around her action figure. She continued commentating an imaginary quidditch match and didn't notice the tall and intimidating woman the enter the shop.

Walburga walked into the shop purposefully. Her heels and cane clicking against the tile floor. She browsed the ingredients trying to find the essence of rose. She didn't notice the small child on the floor until she almost knocked into them with her cane. Serenity looked at the cane that had nearly struck her. It was blackthorn wood. The handle appeared to have been dipped in gold and embellished with gemstones. It was beautiful. Walburga pulled the cane away from the child as she reached forward to touch it.

Serenity squeaked sliding back. "Sorry Miss."

Walburga turned to face the child and stumbled back. Her breath caught as she stared down at Serenity. 'This is a hallucination' She thought, her heart pounding against her ribcage, 'This isn't Sirius'

"You should be sorry." Walburga spat. Serenity bit the insides of her cheeks nervously. The same way Sirius had. Blinking several times she willed this hallucination away.

"Are you okay miss?" Serenity climbed to her feet, brushing her trousers clean.

"Yes, boy."

"I'm a girl." Serenity crossed her arms stubbornly pouting out her lip. Walburga took a sharp intake of breath. 'This isn't Sirius.'

"Girls shouldn't wear suits. They're for boys." Walburga reprimanded. Serenity stuck her tongue out at Walburga in the same way Sirius used to as a boy. It was uncanny.

"I look better than dumb boys." Serenity said putting her hands on her hips.

Walburga closed her eyes as she steadied her breath.

"Y-you look...familiar. Where are your parents?"

"I don't have parents."

"Everyone had parents, child."

"My daddy was bad. My mommy died. I have Severus. He's my daddy."

Walburga stared at the child. She didn't know why she was still stood there and speaking to her. She turned on her heels to resume her shopping trip. Serenity stared at the woman for a moment before following her. Walburga scowled at the child.

"Run along."

"You look familiar. Like Bella. From my picture book." This caught Walburga's attention and she stared down at Serenity again.

"Bellatrix?"

Serenity nodded excitedly, her hair falling loose. Walburga wondered what kind of parent would allow a child to go out with their hair such a mess. "Yeah, Draco's auntie."

"Serenity what are you doing?" Severus asked irritably walking towards her and whatever woman she was talking to. He didn't notice it was Walburga Black until he went to grab Serenity's hand. He froze as he stared at her. He had met her on only a few occasions and she had always been less than pleasant to him on his blood status alone. Walburga sneered at him. "Is she bothering you, Mrs. Black?"

"I wasn't bothering anyone." Serenity protested and Severus shushed her.

"She's yours?" Walburga sneered again. Serenity wondered if this woman knew how to smile.

"Yes, I've adopted her," Severus said uncomfortably. Walburga stared down at Serenity. Her lips were a tad fuller than Sirius' were and her hair a bit deeper. She must have been imagining that she looked like her traitor of a son.

"Who were her real parents?"

Severus hesitated as he looked at Serenity and back to Walburga. "She was my sister's daughter. I'm unaware of who her father is or was." He lied easily.

Walburga looked at Serenity who was smiling at her nervously.

"A bastard. How lovely." Serenity didn't know what this word meant. But she didn't think it was a nice one.

Severus' hand twitched towards his wand and Walburga raised a brow at decided she didn't like this woman. She must not have of been shown kindness a day in her life.

"Si-Serenity, let's go."

"Okay, daddy." Serenity said turning away as Severus led her out of the shop.

Walburga watched the child walk away as she turned around to stick her tongue out at her. Walburga's lips pressed into a thin line. She untucked her locket that hung around her neck from her blouse and opened it. She stared at the photos of both Regulus and Sirius in their younger years. She glanced up again to look at Serenity but she had disappeared with Severus.

"It can't be," Walburga said to herself. She purchased her essence of rose and wiped away the image of the little girl from her mind. She apparated back to her home that felt emptier and colder than usual. In her mind, she could still hear the echoes of Sirius and Regulus laughing and her husbands shouting over them. But there was only the sound of Kreacher banging pots in the kitchens.

 _A mother always knows. 3_

 _I've always loved Walburga as a character. She fascinates me._

 _I'm planning a Tobias Snape chapter as well. He will know the truth at least but that meeting... well it won't be the best. Tobias can burn in hell._

 _I have a Draco One-Shot planned that'll be super sad..._

 _Which do you want first? Draco or Tobias?_

 _I'm assuming Draco._

 _Reviews please 3_


End file.
